Him
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Tigress' POV : He was no one, then fell out of the sky in a ball of fire. Shortly, he stole everything from me ; the title I've dreamed of, my master's attention and ... my heart. Oneshot.
I stood there calmly at the edge of Palace Arena. My both amber irises watched above to the sky, right at one of my comrades, Crane, swiftly avoiding shot after shot of the fireworks that were rocketing at him. Soon, the amused villagers applauded as they were astonished while I still kept my poker face.

One by one, all my friends started demonstrating their skill in order to face challenges that had been prepared by employees of The Jade Palace. I quickly glanced at my master, who was standing next to Grand Master Oogway – he smiled proudly at his students.

I must admitted, they were all great – we were all great. One of us indeed would be getting the dragon scroll to fulfill a five-hundreds years prophecy to become The Honourable Dragon Warrior. I still remembered when Master Shifu suddenly interrupted our training. Flushing anxiously, he ordered us to get prepared because that day, Master Oogway would finally hand over the dragon scroll to one of us.

.

.

.

 **A Kung Fu Panda Fanfic**

 **Him**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

 **Warnings : Some typos and not so good English (I need beta reader to fix my grammar)**

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

 **I.**

"And finally … Master Tigress," I heard my master announced. Ah, yes. It was now my turn to perform. I stepped forth, heading to the middle of palace arena, readying myself to face my own deadly challenge.

"Believe me, Citizens. You have not seen anything yet."''

I slightly smiled. It was clear from his words, he implied that he believed I was the best among his five students. Moreover the tool I was about to deal with was more dangerous that the ones that my friends ever encountered.

But then the crowd became silent ; no more sound, no more clapping. Our Grand Master suddenly raised his paw and acted like he was feeling something. "I sense The Dragon Warrior is among us."

I was startled. He sensed _it_ … right when I was about to start my perform?

My teacher nodded firmly at us – his students. My friends, at once, joined me and we formed a line.

"Citizen of The Valley of Peace – Master Oogway will now choose The Dragon Warrior."

The Grand Master walked down the stairs from his lectern. His both eyes were closed with one hand swaying gracefully in the air while the other one was holding his favourite staff. I had no idea why he did that. Could it be he was detecting the strongest aura between us?

His steps were towarding me. I stayed calm outside but actually, I was on pins and needles. My mind felt like dancing in my head. Slowly, I kept track of one of his index finger raised dramatically… then it stopped. A smile spreaded across his wrinkled face followed by a nod of an understanding.

 _Oh, come on_ … I waited impantiently. A snail might be even moving faster than he was now.

His finger lowered … even slower. But I noticed that finger would be soon aiming at me.

 _BANG …_

An explosion of fireworks occurred right above Palace Arena. Someone might carelessly ignited them. I knew that some remainder of the unsed fireworks were placed in front of the palace gate. But I tried not to care. My attention was only put at Master Oogway's finger that was finally directing at me.

 _THUD!_

I stepped back, shocked by a blob – a white and black large object – dropped right in front of me. I frowned. _What is that? A panda?_

That thing moved. It's alive. I just knew it when I vaguely heard him mumbled in pain with both eyes half-opened looking at us one by one.

I didn't like it. He was standing between me and Master Oogway and that finger now was directing at him.

"How interesting," said Master Oogway as he studied that stranger.

I started to worry. _Who is interesting? He is choosing me, right?_

"Master, are you pointing at me?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"Him," he simply replied, not looking at me at all.

I was taken aback. Shortly, the wise Master Oogway who was never wrong announced that the panda, that just appeared which only God knows where he comes from, was The Dragon Warrior.

All were upset, of course. But more precisely, I was disappointed. I clenched my fists in frustation. _Stupid_. Why did this happen?! I felt like my abdominal organs were pressing each other. My both legs were tingling and blood flowed rapidly toward my brain.

To become The Dragon Warrior was what we were trained for.

To become The Dragon Warrior was the key to achieve my master's pride.

But now my dream had shattered to pieces. All my training and hardworks were pointless.

I would never dare to face the disappointment on my master's face anymore. All was because of _him_. _He_ just ruined our dream.

'Forgive us, Master. We have failed you.'

.

.

 **II.**

How do you feel when there's an inexperienced newcomer that soon gets the attention from someone you admire the most? Dejected? Sad? Jealous?

Why should be him?

I had accepted that panda as one of us with open arm. He had proved himself that he deserved to be The Dragon Warrior. He defeated Tai Lung alone and survived from his nerves attack, thanks to the fat in his body.

Why should be him?

Po, now how I addressed him, had not changed a bit since the first time he came, except for his kung fu skill. He was still funny, humorous, absurd and often got himself embarrassing in front of public, which was amusing. In strength and skill, I was still above him. But that didn't make me become more special in Shifu's eyes. On the contrary, it was Po who got new knowledge and some secret of Kung Fu from my master during the breaks of our training.

Why should be him?

Yes. Why?

I meant, I knew he was The Dragon Warrior, but why did my master share that special and secret knowledges only to him? It had been twenty years since I lived with Shifu and yet, I had not been taught at how to use Wuxi Finger Hold and how to attain Inner Piece when he could've just called all of us together to the cave he used to use to meditate and explain inner peace to us but he did not. It was unfair. Who wouldn't be jealous? Let alone the fact that you were the leader of your team.

But as a good senior and the honourable Kung Fu master, I couldn't just show my jealousy to him. Only on every occasion I quipped sarcastically and critized his silly action. Yeah … luckily he was not the type of a person who would easily get offended. Beside, I learned that I was his idol.

.

.

 **III.**

It was really spectacular. Even I wasn't sure if my teacher was able to do the same thing like he was doing now – to catch fireball with his bare arms and throw it like a mere toy.

I blinked several times in surprise. Unbelieveable. He was Po, wasn't he? Po the absurd panda who was almost never being serious in serious situation … who treated everything like a joke.

But it was him … really him. The awe I felt even beat the pain that I got as a result of saving Po when that panda chose to be shocked rather than away from the shooting range right when that _fire-breathing cannon_ was aiming at him.

Yes, I had always been protecting him because I thought that everything that happened to his life was all because of a fluke. He became The Dragon Warrior by luck. He was survived from Lord Shen's shot the time when we were fighting his wolves in his factory due to luck. He was lucky because he got additional lessons from our teacher. But his current capabilities, which I just realized, definitely was not a luck.

Try to image it – just in one night, he had succeeded in crippling Lord Shen's armada and saved China alone. If it was not great, I didn't know what it was.

Skadoosh

It's enough. No more jealousy, no more sarcastic satire. He was incredible.

I took a chance to stretched out my hand to help him get into the boat after the defeat of Lord Shen. I smiled and he smiled back as he accepted my proffered hand.

"That was pretty hardcore," I praised him. And I meant it.

He shocked me with a sudden hug. I didn't know what he was thinking – I was just too nervous and dumbfounded by his unexpected action.

Maybe it was me who was lucky to meet him.

I had hated him before I became jealous of him. Now I admired him … secretly.

Master Po – The True Dragon Warrior.

* * *

A/N : I know it's 2016 but I just still can't move on from KFP1-2 yet. Sorry for bad english


End file.
